Portable appliances, such as food processors and blenders, are known to have a magnetic coupler system that allows for magnetic coupling between a motor-driven rotor in a base portion of the appliance and a rotor disposed in the base portion of a jar or receptacle that is received on the appliance base. Such an apparatus can create unnecessary noise by have rotating, or otherwise moving, mechanical parts in the base of the appliance that further rotate a blade assembly and associated coupler in a receptacle received on the appliance. Thus, a magnetic coupling system is desired wherein the rotor within the receptacle jar has permanent magnets that are driven by a stator within the base of the appliance, such that there are no moving parts with the base of the appliance. This type of system eliminates noise while still adequately powering the appliance. The stator can be disposed beneath the jar as received on the appliance, or can be configured around the base of the jar in a set-in configuration.